


A Promise

by Cloninja360



Series: Vivid Worlds [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Demon, Dimensions traveler, God - Freeform, Lot of suffering, Multi, Nightmare, Spirits, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, lot of stuff in this story will be sad, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloninja360/pseuds/Cloninja360
Summary: She was going shopping with her mom for her new start of being a middle schooler. She was suddenly kidnapped into another world.There will be lot of suffering in this story, just not now or very soon. I will warn you when it comeEnjoy!!





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> https://cloninja360.tumblr.com/ For any questions, concerns, or suggestions

Swaying, swaying into the abyss below. 

Unfamiliar weight cling onto their clothes, not letting go. 

Weighting them down even deeper into the darkness.

They feel nothing, wish they can continue on forever.

They're starting to feel cold and they don't know why.

Their nose are starting to clotted up, they are starting to choke.

'I can't breath!!'

They started swimming desperately toward the light.

 

Hoping to find air...


End file.
